Mario Kart 8: Brutal Burst
Mario Kart 8: Brutal Burst is an upcoming Mario Kart game. Mario and his friends will compete in races through the Mushroom Kingdom. There can be up to 12 characters at the same time in a race. There will be online mode with 12 racers from anywhere. You will be able to choose solo-races or double-races (where you can drive a kart with two characters). Each character will have their own kart and a special item that only he/she will be able to use. Gameplay Mario Kart 8: Brutal Burst will have Coins like the last Mario Kart game, and they will be used to buy characters, karts and tracks in the Mario Kart shop. There will be retro courses in this game, similar to the previous games. One difference is that there will be 5 cups with 12 circuits in each cup. Racers can use air gliders like in the previous edition and there will be propellers to navigate in the water. The vehicles will wear a float to float on the water. The float will be faster than the propeller, so you will have to be skillful if you want activate the float. You will be able to select the wheels, the aileron, the airglider, the turbo, the float, and the propeller at certain parts of races. Motorbikes will return, for they were taken out in Mario Kart 7. Controls file:3DS A Button.png A Button (Hold) Accelerate file:3DS B Button.png B Button (Hold) Stop/ Go back file: 3DS X Button.png X Button (Press) Activate Glider file: 3DS Y Button.png Y Button (Press) Use Trick file: 3DS L Button.PNG L Button (Press) Use Item file: 3DS R Button.PNG R Button (Hold) Drift file: 3DS D-Pad.png Control Pad (Hold) Change map style file: Circlepad.png Circle Pad (Hold) Steer your vehicle file: 3DS Select Button.PNG Select Button (Press) Change Map style file: 3DS Start Button.PNG Start Button (Press) Select Menu Modes Solo Mode *Grand Prix *Time Trial *Versus Mode *Battle Mode *Missions *Story Mode Multiplayer Mode *Versus Mode *Battle Mode *Competitions (Multiplayer Mission Mode) Online Mode *Versus Mode *Battle Mode *Competitions *Time Trials Characters﻿ Default Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad* *Yoshi* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Unlockable Characters *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Toadette* *Birdo* *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Maria *Luise *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *King Boo *Mii *Mr. Kaloe *Maliene *Roberto *Veronique Downloadable Characters *'Via Wifi ' **Sonic **Mallow **Geno **Tail Boo **Koopa Kid *'Via Spotpass ' **Hammer Bro. **Boomerang Bro. **Pianta **Toadsworth **Honey Princess *'Via Streetpass' **Lakitu (red shell) **Metal Mario **Paratoad **Boom Boom (coming soon) **Pom Pom (coming soon) **Mr. L (coming soon) **Mr. Γ (coming soon) **Honey Queen (coming soon) Shopping Characters *Waria Price: 20 coins *Walice Price: 20 coins *Paratroopa Price: 20 coins *Dry Bowser Price: 25 coins *Funky Kong Price: 25 coins *Dixie Kong; Price: 25 coins *Petey Piranha Price: 30 coins *Baby Wario Price: 30 coins *Baby Waluigi Price: 30 coins *Pauline Price: 35 coins *Mini Mario toy Price: 35 coins *Baby Rosalina Price: 35 coins *Baby Maria Price: 35 coins *Baby Luise Price: 35 coins *Baby Waria Price: 40 coins *Baby Walice Price: 40 coins *Prince Boo Price: 40 coins *Baby Petey Piranha Price: 40 coins *Yoshina Price: 45 coins *Dry Bowser Jr. Price: 45 coins *Wart Price: 50 coins *Morton Koopa Sr. Price: 50 coins * Different colours Bosses *Goomboss *Shadow Mario *Gargantua Koopa *Wiggler *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Giant Cosmic Mario *Retro Bowser *King Bob-omb Non Playable Characters *Noki *Goomba *Boo *Fuzzy *Pianta (species) *Koopa Troopa (species) *Lakitu (green shell) *Tiki Goon *Screaming Pillars *Thwomp *Whomp *Pokey *Shy Guy *Penguin *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Cheep-Cheep *Tail Boo *Tail Goomba *Tail Bill *Tail Bob-omb *Maliene (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop) *Mr. Shop (Mii, manager of Mario Kart Shop) *Roberto (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique and Repair Shop) *Veronique (Mii, eployee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique) *Mii Items General Items *Banana *Triple Banana *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Star *Spiny Shell *Winged Spiny Shell *Fake Item Box *POW Block *Lightning *Lightning Cloud *Bullet Bill *Ice Shell *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Blooper *Bob-omb *Goomba *Propeller Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Thwomp *Whomp *P-Wing ﻿Items of each character﻿ *3 Fire flowers (Mario) *3 Ice flowers (Luigi) *Heart (Princess Peach) *Bubbles (Princess Daisy) *3 Bob-omb (Wario) *Mega Bob-omb (Waluigi) *Bowser Shell (Bowser) *Giant Banana (DK) *1-Up Mushroom (Toad) *Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) *Chain Chomp (Baby Mario) *Mme. Chain Chomp (Baby Luigi) *Maxi Star (Rosalina) *Explosive shell (Bowser Jr.) *5 Bananas (Diddy Kong) *5 Mushrooms (Toadette) *Birdo Egg (Birdo) *Kiss (Baby Peach) *3 Fake Item Box (Baby Daisy) *Golden Mallet (Maria) *Golden Torch (Luise) *5 Green Shells (Koopa Troopa) *3 Bones (Dry Bones) *Boo (King Boo) *Turbo mushroom (Mii) *Chaos Emerald (Sonic) *Cloud Flower (Mallow) *Thunder Flower (Geno) *Tanooki Boo (Tail Boo) *Lucky Dice (Koopa Kid) *3 Hammers (Hammer Bro.) *Giant Boomerang (Boomerang Bro.) *Coconut (Pianta) *Platinum Mushroom (Toadsworth) *Volt Mushroom (Metal Mario) *Volcano Cloud (Lakitu) *Golden propeller Mushroom (Paratoad) *Giant Red Shell (Boom Boom) *Giant Boomerang (Pun Pun) *Negative Thunderbolt (Mr. L) *3 Thunder Flowers (Mr. Γ) *Bee Mushroom (Honey Queen) *Honey Shell (Honey Princess) *Missile-Bomb (Waria) *Magic Brush (Walice) *Winged Red Shell (Paratroopa) *Giant Bone (Dry Bowser) *Barrel (Funky Kong) *Explosive Banana (Dixie Kong) *Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) *Pokey (Baby Wario) *Red POW Block (Baby Waluigi) *Defense umbrella (Pauline) *Double Hammer (Mini Mario toy) *Luma (Baby Rosalina) *Mini Mushroom (Baby Maria) *Golden Shell (Baby Luise) *Mini Chomp (Baby Waria) *Oil Barrel (Baby Walice) *Boo Mushroom (Prince Boo) *Banzai Bill (Baby Petey Piranha) *Dash Pepper (Yoshina) *Sand Mushroom (Dry Bowser Jr.) *Lakitu (Wart) *Poison Mushroom (Morton Koopa Sr.) Circuits ﻿ Shopping circuits *Wii Koopa Cape Price: 35 coins *Wii Coconut Mall Price: 35 coins *Wii Wario Gold Mine Price: 35 coins *Mysteria Boulevard New ''Price: 40 coins *Toadette Bazaar ''New Price: 40 coins *Koopa Park New Price: 40 coins *Inferna Castle New Price: 40 coins *Maria Iceberg New (coming soon) *Luise City New (coming soon) *Walice Pinball New (coming soon) *Noki Raceway New (coming soon) Karts General Karts (everybody can use it) *Cheep Charger *Turbo Cookie *Winged bike *Racing Coach *Dragonetti *B Dasher 3.0 *Metallic Biker *Piranha Kart *Mach Bike *Pinball Machkart Special Karts *Mario: Red Fire *Luigi: Green Fire *Princess Peach: Rainbow Dream *Princess Daisy: Mot-o-rama *Wario: The Fast Garlic *Waluigi: Motornight *Bowser: Bowser motorbike *Donkey Kong: Jungle 4x4 *Toad: Motor-Mushroom *Yoshi: Yoshi's Egg 2.0 *Baby Mario: El Sonajero *Baby Luigi: Sponge Kart *Rosalina: Shining Star *Bowser Jr: Bullet Moto *Diddy Kong: Magic Barrel *Toadette: Mushroom Femina *Birdo: Birdonator *Baby Peach: MechaYoshi *Baby Daisy: Blooper-bike *Maria: Red Pipes *Luise: Green Pipes *Koopa Troopa: Motor-shell *Dry Bones: Skeleton *King Boo: The Phantom *Mii: Fast Parade *Sonic: The fast Blue *Mallow: Cloudy bike *Geno: Robotic Kart *Tail Boo: Forester Bike *Koopa Kid: Koop-trip *Hammer Bro: Hammer Coach *Boomerang Bro.: Boomer Coach *Pianta: Delfinoswagen *Toadsworth: Nostalgia 3000 *Honey Princess: Bee Wisper *Metal Mario: Diamond Car *Lakitu: Cloudykart *Paratoad: Mushroom Ferrari *Boom Boom: Fortress-tank *Pun Pun: Airship-tank *Mr. L: Negative Kart *Mr. Γ: Negative Tank *Honey Queen: Bee Keeper *Honey Princess: Bee 1 * Waria: Yellow Warp Pipes *Walice: Dark Carriage *Dry Bowser: Flying Dragon *Funky Kong: Funk-a-plane *Dixie Kong: Erasematic *Petey Piranha: Piranha Pipes 2.0 *Paratroopa: My Winged *Pauline: Donkey Kart *Mini Mario Toy: Little Clown *Baby Wario: Yellow Storm *Baby Waluigi: POW-Movil *Baby Rosalina: Moto-Galaxy *Baby Maria: Electro-crib *Baby Luise: Boo-vaccum *Baby Waria: Locomotiver *Baby Walice: Crazy Engine *Prince Boo: Naughty-Ghosty *Baby Petey Piranha: Piranha car *Yoshina: Yoshina Kart *Dry Bowser Jr.: Krokobike *Wart: The monster *Morton Koopa Sr.: Movil Throne Gliders *Standart *Parafoil *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Swooper *Golden Glider *Mario Wing Cap (New) *Helicopter (New) *Balloons (New) *Hot Air Balloon (New) *Rocket (New) *Propeller (New) *Fire Glider (New) *Bee Wings (New) *Paratroopa Shell (New) Wheels *Standart *Red Monster *Monster *Mushroom *Roller *Wood *Slick *Spongy *Slim *Classic *Golden *Gold Mantis Wheels (New) *Koopa Shell (New) *Spiny (New) *Carriage (New) *Toy (New) *Skates (New) *Cloud (New) *Silver (New) *Special Character (New) *Star Rider (New) Battles Survival Challenge Survival challenge is a battle where you must survive if you want win. Every racer has a Health Meter like in Mario Sports Mix with 10 Health Points. You must finish the battle without losing all 10 Health Points. You must try to hit your rivals with items to win the challenge. Items like Bananas, Shells, and Fake Item Boxes take 1 Health Point out and items like Spiny Shells, Bob-ombs, and Thunder Clouds take 3 Health Points out. *Special Item: Life Mushroom adds a point to the person who takes it. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is similar to Mario Kart Wii's Balloon Battle. *Special Item: Balloon adds a Balloon. Star Fighters Star Fighters is a battle where you must have the most stars. There will be 30 stars and you have to take more stars than the rest of competitors. The battle lasts 3 minutes and you can take the other competitor's stars out if you throw items. The winner will be the person who has the most stars in the end. *Special Item: Special Star is the item that you must collect. Bob-Omb Battle Bob-Omb battle is similar to Double Dash's Bob-Omb Blast. *Special Item: Bob-Omb is the weapon. Battle Courses Story Mode You can see Story Mode here. Mission Mode You can see Mission Mode here. Secrets Characters *'Rosalina: '''Win the Star Cup in 150cc mode. *'Bowser Jr: Win the Special Cup in 100cc mode. *'Diddy Kong: '''Win the Sunshine Cup in 50cc mode. *'Toadette: 'Win 10 races. *'Birdo: Win 25 races. *'Baby Peach: '''Compete in a Time Trial. *'Baby Daisy: Compete in 12 different courses in Time Trial Mode. *'Maria: '''Win the POW Cup in 50cc mode. *'Luise: 'Win the Leaf Cup in 100cc mode. *'Koopa Troopa: 'Win the Thunder Cup in 50cc mode. *'Dry Bones: Win the Leaf Cup in 150cc. *'King Boo: '''Win all 50cc Cups. *'Mii: Visit Mario Kart Shop 10 times *'''Mr. Shop and Maliene: 'When you receive the letter and visit the Shop another time. *'Roberto and Veronique: Visit Mario Kart shop 50 times. Items *'Fire Flower: '''Win 5 races *'Ice Flower: Win 5 races *'''1st Pipe: Win the Special Cup in 150cc. *'Boomerang Suit: '''Win the Sunshine Cup in 150cc-Mirror. *'Bob-Omb Cloud: Win all the cups in 100cc. *'''Mirror: '''Win the Thunder Cup in 150cc. *Penguin Suit: Win the Star Cup in 50cc. *Rock Mushroom: Download the Galaxy Ticket. *Cloud Flower: Download the Galaxy Ticket. *'''Snowman Suit: Download the Dream Ticket. *'Laser Mushroom: '''Download the Dream Ticket. Cups *'Sunshine Cup': Win the Mushroom and Flower Cups. *'Star Cup': Win the Sunshine Cup. *'Special Cup': Win the Star Cup. *'Leaf Cup': Win the Shell and Banana Cups. *'Thunder Cup:' Win the Leaf Cup *'POW Cup:' Win the Thunder Cup Karts *'Standard Kart': Win the Special Cup in 50cc. (everybody) *'Standard Bike': Win the Shell Cup in 50cc. (everybody) *'Hero Kart: Win the Shell Cup in 100cc. (Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi) *'''Heart Coach: Win the Banana Cup in 100cc. (Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy) *'Tornadus: '''Win the Mushroom Cup in 150cc. (Wario, Waluigi, Baby Wario, Baby Waluigi) *'Bowser Bike': Win the Sunshine Cup in 150cc. (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, Morton Koopa Sr., Dry Bowser Jr.) *'Mushmellow': Win the Mushmellow Cup in 50cc. (Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Paratoad) *'Speedy Egg': Win the Flower Cup in 100cc. (Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshina) *'Moto-Rambi': Win the Flower Cup in 150cc. (Donkey, Diddy, Funky and Dixie Kong) *'Stelar Dream': Win the Sunshine Cup in 100cc. (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina, Honey Queen, Honey Princess) *'Cheep Coach': Win the Flower Cup in 50cc. (Koopa, Dry Bones, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro., Tail Boo, Boomerang Bro., Koopa Kid) *'Lady Bike': Win the Mushroom Cup in 100cc. (Maria, Luise, Baby Maria, Baby Luise) *'Monster 4x4': Win the Shell Cup in 150cc. (King Boo, Petey Piranha, Wart) *'Sheller Monster': Download Boom Boom and Bam Bam. (Boom Boom, Pom Pom) *'Negative Coach': Download Mr. L and Mr. Γ. (Mr. L, Mr. Γ) *'Standard Kart 3DS': Download Metal Mario and Lakitu. (Metal Mario, Lakitu) *'DK Rider': Win the Banana Cup in 50cc. (Pauline, Mini-Mario) *'Twister Carriage': Win the Mushroom Cup in 150cc.-Mirror. (Waria, Walice, Baby Waria, Baby Walice) *'Tropical Kart': Download Mallow, Geno and Pianta. (Mallow, Geno, Pianta) *'Speed Star': Download Sonic. (Sonic) *'Golden Champion': Win the Special Cup in 150cc.-Mirror. (everybody) Classic Karts *'Classic Standart Kart (SNES, N64, GBA) *'''Bloom Coach (NGC) *'Goo Goo Buggy' (NGC) *'Gold Mantis' (NDS) *'Poltergust 4000' (NDS) *'Cheep Charger' (Wii) *'Piranha Prowler '(Wii) *'Dolphin Dasher' (Wii) *'Magikruiser' (Wii) *'Cloud 9' (N3DS) *'Birthday Girl' (N3DS) *'Bumble V' (N3DS) Extras *'150cc.-Mirror': Win all 150cc. cups. *'Double dash': Compete in all the circuits in Time Trial. *'Winter Circuits': Download Christmas Gift via Spotpass. *'Time Trial Cup': Unlock a ghost in Time Trial. *'Comet Observatory (Circuit)': Download the Galaxy Ticket. Gallery Racers Mario Kart 8.png|Mario driving Red Fire LuigiKart8.PNG|Luigi driving Standard Kart 3DS Peach Kart 8.png|Peach driving Rainbow Dream DK8.PNG|Daisy driving Mot-o-rama Wario Kart 8.png|Wario driving the fast Garlic WLK8.PNG|Waluigi using Standard Kart 3DS Toad Kart 8.png|Toad driving the Mushroom-Movil TDTK8.PNG|Toadette using Cheep Charger and 5 mushrooms Yoshi Kart.png|Yoshi driving his Yoshi Egg 2.0 Koopa Kart 8.png|Koopa driving the Shell Movil BK8.PNG|Bowser driving Standard Kart DKK8.PNG|DK driving Cheep Charger BWJRK8.PNG|Bowser Jr. driving Standard Kart RSLK8.PNG|Rosalina using Birthday Girl and a parafoil MAK8.PNG|Maria driving Birthday Girl MMK8.PNG|Metal Mario using Standard Kart and a glider Waria Kart.png|Waria driving Yellow Warp Pipes and throwing Missile-Bomb Walicia Kart.png|Walice driving Dark Carriage Mini Mario Kart.png|Mini Mario toy driving Clown Kart Baby Waluigi Kart.png|Baby Waluigi driving POW Movil TNBK8.PNG|Tanooboo using Forester Bike BBK8.PNG|Boom Boom driving Standard Kart PPK8.PNG|Pom Pom driving Sheller Monster Characters Baby Maria.png|Baby Maria Baby Luise.png|Baby Luise Baby Waria.png|Baby Waria Baby Walice.png|Baby Walice HNI 0079.jpg|Maliene HNI 0080.jpg|Mr. Shop HNI_0008.JPG|Roberto HNI_0009.JPG|Veronique Yoshina.png|Yoshina 640px-Tanooki_Tailed_Boo.jpeg|Tanooboo SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom File:PunpunSolo.png|PunPun OrangeToadette.png|Orange Toadette Items Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell Mme. Chomp.png|Mme. Chain Chomp Caparazon.png|Explosive Shell Missile-bomb.png|Missile-Bomb Magic Brush.png|Magic Brush Umbrella.png|Defense Umbrella Mario Hammer.png|Double Hammer Mini Chomp.png|Mini Chomp Fuel.png|Oil Barrel 1st.JPG|1st. Pipe ﻿ Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Kart racing Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:2012 Category:Peach Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Category:Upcoming Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Luigi Category:Sequels Category:Bowser Category:Waluigi Category:Wario Category:Yoshi Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Games